Hard Luck (Pt. 1)
Background * Episode (must be logged into Patreon to view) Episode Description sheets of letter size paper, pink, secured to a telephone pole in a column. [[Bluff City].] THE ALBATROSS CASINO is OPENING SOON! But! What if you DON’T KNOW ANYTHING? WOW!! What a missed OPPORTUNITY that would be ($$$) If YOU pay ME i will TEACH you how to PLAY CASINO GAMES BLACKJACK. POKER. MECHANICAL HORSE RACING. No game too EASY. No game too DIFFICULT. 555-423-7431!! CRAPS. SLOTS. PACHINKO. No game too NEW. No game too OLD. I KNOW THEM ALL! —— 555-423-7431!! CALL me! And I will teach YOU! I’ll teach FAST. You’ll learn FAST. And once you’ve got the games down: SPECIAL TRICKS. New TACTICS Ways to WIN the casino will have NIGHTMARES about I’ll explain BETTING ODDS to you and I’ll do it CLEARLY Because I KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT! You CAN’T GO WRONG ——— And MY credentials? GOOD QUESTION. I am a SMART MAN with a LIBRARY CARD Is an ACE high? Or LOW? I have an ACADEMIC UNDERSTANDING of “spread BETTING” The casino is COMING. Do NOT miss OUT ($$$) 555-423-7431!! Opening Narration Bright lights, blue sea, big money. Organized crime, unemployment, pollution. Hard workers, happy tourists, live music. Struggling businesses, broken bridges, terrible corruption. When I say the name “Atlantic City”, which of those words jump to your mind? Is it a destination, a work in progress, a complete failure? It’s been called the queen of resorts and america’s favorite playground, but is it anything more than an old city in rapid decline? This is the debate that talking heads have been having for years. Well, I’m Julian H. Bluff, and I’m here to end that debate once and for all. The only way I know how, by changing this town. I’m here to cut through the gordian knot that is Atlantic City. sorry for all the drama, folks. As some of you already know, I’m a local boy turned actor turned entertainment empresario, and when I was invited here to speak at TED, well, you know I had to bring a little bit of theater to my Talk. The truth is, Atlantic City is all of those things right now. And I know firsthand from growing up in my grandma’s little mansion in Bluffington Beach that Atlantic City is a land of contrasts, but it’s also a city on the precipices of great change. And great change is always in need of an usher. And that is where Bluff City Studios comes in. Movies, television, livestreaming. This is my gift to my hometown. In just a few years of operation, we have brought jobs back to this city. We’ve revitalized a district that was plagued with vandalism and antisocial behavior, and we’ve invested in new ventures that go beyond simple entertainment. But telling stories is at the heart of Bluff City Studios. Which is why I am so proud to announce that our next big feature is gonna be something like an origin story. Our own take on the first night the casinos opened in our little town. We’re calling it Grand Opening. It’s got everything you’d want in a picture. Mystery, comedy, crime, horses, and a whole lot of hard luck. Plot What is dog anxiety medicine Day that first casino opened -- circa 1970??? Cast * Austin Walker (Nash Nebraska) * Ali Acampora (Judy Waters) * Keith J Carberry (Jacob 'Jackie' Sound) * Art Martinez-Tebbel (Ercule Verandanzas) * Jack de Quidt (Carly Nebraska) References Category:Episodes Category:Hard Luck Episodes Category:Fiasco Category:Season Two